The Grieving of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Perseusu
Summary: The hero doesn't always win. The knight in shining armor doesn't always save the girl. This is not a happy story. In this story Haruhi doesn't get to be a Mary Sue. And Kyon is going to go through hell. Hopefully with the new brigade members the universe can be saved from total destruction. If not, this is Kyon and the brigade's final story. (Contains rape, language and violence.)
1. Rape

It was a normal day, or at least as normal as days get for us, that's a large spectrum. It was after school, I was walking to the Clubroom. But got distracted by a fight outside...

There are fights in our school now, it started when the new kids came, for whatever reason they were never expelled. I think you should know the reasoning behind that by now.

Anway, Ryo was walking with me, he tended to break up fights that he wasn't in.

eon777 deviantart com/art/Ryo-v2-Haruhi-Suzumiya-OC-574483780

(A picture of Ryo for reference, replace the spaces with periods to get to the picture.)

I mean being over six feet tall and being built like an amauture bodybuilder helps,

When we knocked on the door...

That's when shit hit the fan.

Excuse my language, but this next part really gets to me...

It was a scream, Haruhi's scream.

I reached for the handle and tried to open the door to no avail.

"Ryo, can you-" He kicked the door down in one shot.

We saw what haunts me to this day...

Haruhi was on the floor, crying with a bruise on her clothes ripped up enough to reveal her private parts. She was under a boy from another class, whose pants were off. Surrounding them were several other boys.

Ryo's hands were shaking.

He wasn't sad, he was pissed.

The boys with their pants on rushed at Ryo.

Ryo proceeded to kick one of them in the side... He fell.

Oh crap he's gonna kill them!

Another boy pulled out a knife and lunged at Ryo. Ryo side stepped the boy and grabbed the knife out of his hand.

It was then that one of the boys stabbed Ryo...

So Ryo grabbed him and flung him across the room.

How durable is he!?

Another one of them wrapped his arm around my neck...

Dammit...

Ryo froze up.

"You let us go and-"

Suddenly, the guy was smashed through the door.

I get Ryo isn't human, but damn he's fast. Not as fast as Nagato I'm sure but still.

Wait... Where is Nagato!?

The last boy pulled out a gun.

Ryo smashed both of them through the window.

Can Ryo fly?

"Bite the curb." I heard Ryo's voice.

Oh no...


	2. Murder

I ran over to the window.

First we have the new kids starting fights, now raping a girl!?

Wait, how is that kid even alive, Ryo's ambiguously human, so I understanding him surviving but-

Oh

Holy shit...

The rapists bone was coming out of his back of his foot. He was crying and coughing up blood...

Not that crying and bleeding is gonna stop Ryo.

Normally, Ryo's pretty violent, but this is the kind of thing that makes him snap.

He says he gets dizzy.

He's got some kind of mental problem.

Suddenly, a volley of gang members rush into the courtyard.

This is not good.

When Ryo is pissed he'll attack nearly anyone.

"Kyon..." I heard Haruhi.

Then again, if Ryo kills them, I can't be mad.

"Step off my nigga" A thug said.

What the hell is a nigga?

Ryo stepped on the beaten down thugs head, smashing his head into the pavement.

The thugs jaw up was mashed up like food for the elderly

Okay that was pretty bad, but Ryo literally just curb stomped someone! I'm not exactly calm enough to make metaphors

Anyway, his jaw was all that was left of his head. His eyes were slightly noticeable in the sea of blood and flesh, due to their white color. The white. black, and red of his brain were also slightly noticeable.

Literally all the thugs rushed at him.

There must have been a hundred!

Ryo kicked a volley of them away with the swipe of his right leg.

Someone put Ryo in a headlock, then another few walked towards him with bats with spikes, steel pipes and crowbars, among other things.

"Kyon, don't let him kill them..." Haruhi was still half crying.

"They raped you-"

"Don't let him!"

"What can I do!?"

Wait... How isn't the world being erased?

Wait, where's everyone else!?

"I don't want him to get in trouble..."

Okay first off, Haruhi cares about no one but herself.

Second off, they deserve it! Ryo probably won't even get in trouble, they raped a teenage girl!

Third of all-

My monologue was cut off by Ryo's screaming.

It wasn't anger.

It was clearly induced by pain.

I looked back to the courtyard.

Ryo was bleeding, he had a crowbar lodged into his stomach.

This is a good time for him to reveal that he's not human, regenerate, and kick the crap out of them...


	3. Manhunt

He did not regenerate.

But the cops showed up.

Ryo woke up while the paramedics were about to put him on the stretcher.

Meanwhile Haruhi had been taken in by the police for statements or whatever.

"Sir, just-" A medic reached his hand towards Ryo.

So Ryo grabbed it and got up.

"S-Sir?"

Ryo jumped off the stretcher and ran for the school gates.

He really is crazy...

"Ah, now I have to go get him." Koizumi decided to appear.

Koizumi jumped out the window.

Okay, when did he get that tough?

Then again, I haven't seen him doing much outside of closed space...

"I will assist him." Nagato was standing beside me.

She disappeared.

"Miss Asa-" She wasn't there.

Great.

That night, Koizumi called me.

"Uh, Kyon? You wouldn't mind calling, oh I don't know, Miss Kimidori, or maybe Miss Tsuruya would you?"

"What happened?"

"Ryo's gone berserk, and he's fighting some guy."

"How is that unusual?"

"He's losing"

How?

In the few months we've known each other, not even the wrestling team was able to take Ryo down. Together.

"I'll try to get ahold of them, don't get in the crossfire."

'Gotcha."


End file.
